4-(Trifluoromethylthio)anilines are compounds useful as intermediates for the production of pesticides, such as insecticides and acaricides, as described, for example, in International Publication No. 06/099957 pamphlet (Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-182716 (Patent Document 2), and International Publication No. 07/046,513 pamphlet (Patent Document 3).
4-(Trifluoromethylthio)aniline can be produced by making 4-aminothiophenol and trifluoroiodomethane react under UV irradiation in presence of ammonia (European Patent Laying-Open No. 0277091 specification (Patent Document 4)).
However, the production method using a UV irradiation device is not necessarily a method useful in industrial production because the production facility is complex. Moreover, the boiling point of trifluoroiodomethane is so low (−22.5° C.) that a complex production facility is required for the purpose of, for example, securing safety.    [Patent Document 1] International Publication No. 06/099957 pamphlet    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-182716    [Patent Document 3] International Publication No. 07/046,513 pamphlet    [Patent Document 4] European Patent Laying-Open No. 0277091 specification